This Could Be Wrong
by Crazyindaze
Summary: Jack is on Vacation and that's when he meets Audrey. The problem is Audrey is married to Paul. What will happen if he finds out why Audrey wants to leave him?
1. Default Chapter

This Could Be Wrong

Disclaimer- I don't own 24 or any of the characters.

MA- Rated for sexual scenes and strong language.

* * *

Jack finally woke up around one. He looked out the window. It wasn't windy today like it was yesterday. He got out of bed and waked onto the patio. He was glad to be on vacation but there wasn't that much to do. He decided to go to Jamaica for his vacation. 

He looked out over the railing. That's when he saw her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jack went back into his room. He grabbed his swim shorts and a towel. He had to meet her. Jack got to the beach and set his towel down. He didn't want to go in the water.

Audrey sat down on her towel. She was happy to be away from Paul. He never paid any attention to her unless he wanted sex. So she just left. Left him a note saying she wanted a divorce. She turned her head and saw a guy walking over off of the beach and into the coffee shop that was near by. Most people did that. She figured why not go. She was bored here anyway.

Jack was sitting at a back table. He wanted to go up the girl he saw,but she would probably think he was a creep. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw her again. She was walking his way. Jack stopped her.

"Do you want to join me?" Jack asked. He hoped she said yes. He saw her smile and he melted. She had a beautiful smile. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Sure," Audrey replied. This guy was cute. And she didn't like sitting alone.

"I'm Jack," Jack said smiling at her. He couldn't help it.

"I'm Audrey," she replied smiling back. What was she doing? Even though she left Paul a note saying she wanted a divorce, she was still married.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" Jack asked. He knew what he said was so lame but he didn't care.

"Trying to get away from my husband," Audrey replied. She saw the disappointed look in Jack's eyes. She felt bad.

"You're married. I ws kind of hoping you were single," Jack said. He just wasn't having any luck today.

"I don't love him anymore. I filed for divorce, but he might fight it," Audrey said. She saw Jack brighten up a little. What she was doing was wrong. She was still married to Paul but being here with jack felt so right. She was happy here talking to him and she just met him. She hoped Paul wouldn't fight the divorce. But he probably would to keep his pride.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Jack suggested. He saw Audrey smile.

"Where did you want to go?" Audrey asked softly.

"Back to my place," Jack replied.

"Okay," Audrey said. She kept on telling herself that this was wrong but she didn't care. Right now she wanted to go with Jack.

They finally got to Jack's place. He opened the door. He kicked the door shut with his foot. He pulled Audrey into his arms and stated kissing her. Audrey moaned and ran her hand up Jack's shirt while the other one went around his neck. Jack picked Audrey up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed. He slowly took off her shirt and saw that she still had her bikini top on. Jack smiled at her and ran his hand s down her stomach the up to her breasts. Audrey moaned loudly. Jack made her feel so good. This couldn't be wrong. It felt so right. Audrey sat up a little and unbuttoned Jack's shirt. She ran her hands up his chest then replaced her hands with her mouth and placed open mouth kisses down his chest. Jack brought Audreys mouth back to his and kissed her hard on the lips. He wanted her so bad. Audrey slipped her tongue in Jack's mouth. He moaned and pushed her back down on the bed. He pulled her skirt off along with her underwear. Audrey unbuttoned Jack's shorts off.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked Audrey.

"I want you Jack," Audrey said. She moaned when she felt Jack enter her. They spent most of the day having sex. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Jack woke up with Audrey in his arms. Earlier was so wonderful. He hoped that this relationship would be more than sex. Even though he didn't know much about her, he wanted to be with her. Jack kissed Audrey's forehead and saw her eyes open. He saw her smile softly at him.

"What are you thinking?" Audrey asked.

"About you," Jack replied. Audrey blushed when Jack smiled at her. Earlier was great for her. She liked Jack. She wanted to get to know him better.

"What about me?" Audrey asked smiling.

"About wanting to know you better and wanting more than sex," Jack said. He hoped Audrey felt the same. He's never had these type of feelings for another woman.

"I feel the same," Audrey said. Jack leaned over and kissed her.

"Why don't we get dressed and go out for something to eat," Jack said. Audrey laughed softly. She saw Jack's confused look.

"It's close to three in the morning," Audrey said. Jack looked over at the clock. She was right. He felt stupid.

"Well I could cook something," Jack offered.

"Okay," Audrey said. Jack kissed her on her forehead.

After they ate they went into the living room to talk. Audrey wa sin Jack's arms. He made her feel so comfortable.

"Audrey, I really like you. I have to go back to LA tomorrow. Will you come with me?" Jack asked. He saw Audrey smile.

"I'd love to," Audrey said. Jack leaned over and kissed her. He may not know her that well. But he knew he wanted to be with her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Jack woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He saw Audrey still asleep next to him. He smiled softly. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to L.A, with him. He just really had to have this meeting with Driscoll. He didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about. He was clean now. He hasn't touched any drugs since then. He was doing so well now. Jack climbed out of bed and started to get ready. He figured he should let Audrey sleep some more. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her. Jack went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He could use something to wake him up some more. He felt so tired right now. It probably had to do with the fact that he had to meet with Driscoll. He always hated meetings, especially when he didn't know what they were about.

Audrey stretched and looked around. It took her a while to remember where she was. She looked around the room, but didn't see Jack anywhere. She yawned and sat up in the bed. She saw some clothes on the floor. She picked up her clothes and put them back on. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw Jack sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Morning," Audrey said smiling sweetly. She sat down across from him.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jack asked. He was making some small talk. He got up and made Audrey a cup of coffee. He placed it in front of her and watched her drink some.

"I slept fine. You could have woken me up if you wanted to," Audrey replied. She drank some more coffee and then looked at Jack. He looked so tired. She wondered how late he was up.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. Did you want to stop at your place and get some clothes?" Jack asked. He was starting to wake up some more. He smiled at Audrey. He was so happy that she was going to L.A. with him. He didn't think she would when he had asked her. He was happy she said yes though. He really liked Audrey a lot and he'd be able to get to know her better now that she was coming to L.A. with him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to need to take some clothes with me anyway. So, what are you going to L.A. for anyway?" Audrey asked. She was curious. She's been to L.A. a million times though with her father being the secretary of defense and her working for him. She really didn't mind working for him, he was just always so involved in her life. He was the one pulling for her and Paul to get married. She used to be so in love with Paul, but he just never had the time for her anymore and she wasn't interested in trying to work things out anymore. She'd tried so many times and he'd always say they could talk later. They never did get to talk. He'd just keep putting it off and ignore her. She was so tired of being the only one trying to make things work. She didn't care how mad Paul would be about her filing for divorce. She knew she would hear a lot of shit from her father about this. She really didn't care anymore. She was done giving Paul chances.

"I have a meeting with my boss. It's something I can't put off. We kind of left things on bad terms," Jack answered. He didn't know what to expect for this meeting. He was either fired or Driscoll would let him keep his job. He never really thought about the possibility of him being fired. But he did end up addicted to drugs, even though it was for a case. It was either he took the drugs or he would have been found out and killed. Then CTU would still be working on this case. He did what he had to do and he regretted nothing. His daughter still wouldn't talk to him though. She had said she wanted him out of her life and that all he did was ruin things for her. He couldn't blame her though. He did kind of mess her up a little. He never wanted Kim involved in that part of his life, but she did.

"Oh. You work in L.A. That must be nice," Audrey said softly. She finished her coffee and sat quietly for a while waiting for Jack to reply. She was starting to feel tired.

"Not really. It was nice at first, until my job started messing up my life and it ended up hurting the people I cared about," Jack replied. He still couldn't forgive himself for what happened to his wife and Kim. They'd been through so much.

"What happened?" Audrey asked. She hoped he didn't mind her asking so many questions. She just wanted to know some more about him. He looked so sad when he was talking about how his job had messed up his life. She wondered what he did.

"My wife and daughter got kidnapped. Then my wife was killed. My daughter wants me out of her life. I ended up becoming addicted to drugs working on a case," Jack said. He looked at Audrey's face to see what she was thinking, but he couldn't tell. She was kind of hard to read. She didn't look shocked or appalled. She just looked calm and thoughtful.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. That must have been so hard," Audrey said soothingly. She sat next to Jack and took his hands in hers. He looked so sad and haunted. You could tell that he's been through a lot. She felt so bad for him. No one should have to go through anything like that. She just wanted to comfort him and make him feel better. She just didn't know how to do that.

"Yeah it was. So, what about you? You know about me, but I don't really know anything about you?" Jack asked. He really wanted to change the subject. He didn't mind telling Audrey about his past, he just didn't like remembering his past. It brought him so much pain.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Audrey asked. She didn't really know what to say about herself. She was such a boring person. She didn't really do much except work for her father and try to make things work with Paul. She was shocked when she decided to file for divorce and up and leave for a while.

"Why are you and your husband getting a divorce?" Jack asked. She never said much about her husband. All he knew was that she was filing for divorce. Something had to have happened to make her want to leave the guy.

"Paul is just so wrapped up in trying to advance his career. He has no time for me anymore. I've been trying to make things work out between me and Paul for almost two years. All he does is ignore me. I'm just so tired of being the only one trying to make things work. I just don't think he really cares about me anymore," Audrey answered softly. She looked down at the table. It hurt more when she said it out loud. She always had the feeling that Paul didn't love her anymore. It was just so different when you said it out loud and too someone else. She looked up at Jack.

"Then it's a good thing that you're getting a divorce. No one should make you feel like that. If he's not interested in making the relationship work, then you deserve better," Jack said. He felt so bad for her. She had spent two years trying to make the relationship work and the guy wouldn't even pay her any mind. She tried longer than he would have. He knew that much.

"I just don't think Paul and I will work out. And I'm okay with that now. It used to hurt so much. I guess at some point I got over him," Audrey replied softly. She really had gotten over Paul. It didn't hurt as much when he ignored her now. And she was sitting here interested in another guy. She never thought that would happen. She always thought she'd be with Paul for the rest of her life. But things happen and people change. She just didn't know how you could love someone so much and than all of a sudden you don't love them anymore.

"We should get to your place and pick up your things," Jack said noticing what time it was. He grabbed his things and he and Audrey headed off to her place. He was actually happy that he and Audrey had this talk. They knew a lot more about each other now. He couldn't help but like her even more than he had before.

TBC…


End file.
